Call of the Dead Survivors/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Left 4 Dead 1 Survivors and Left 4 Dead 2 Survivors alongside Nazi Zombies Survivors (by Codgod13) Survivors: NZC: On an abandoned ship in Siberia, 8 people are fighting for their lives against endless waves of mindless undead. Up ahead, they see a helicopter, with zombies clinging to it. The helicopter spins out of control, and Sarah Michelle Gellar sees a glimpse of a zombie face with a super long tongue inside. She motions for the others to follow her, and the NZ crew (except Nikolai and Englund, who stay and wait for zombies) get to the helicopter. Sarah tells them what she thought she saw, and the super-aggresive Tank Dempsey immediately sprays the inside with a Lamentation. Inside the helicopter, the survivors are struggling against two smokers inside. Eventually, Coach kills one with a chainsaw and Francis shoots the other. They attempt to open the door, but sudddenly bullets smash through the window, and into the front seat, toward Nick and Zoey. "Zoey!" Ellis yells, "Nick! Are you guys okay?" "I'm fine!" Zoey yells. Nick makes a choking sound, as he had recieved a round to the neck. "Nick's dying!" Zoey yells. Nick twitches again, and then goes still . "He's gone..." Zoe says, feeling his pulse. "Well," Francis says, "Looks like we made even more enemies." He then manages to push away the door and leap out, holding an AK, and starts shooting at the NZ crew. They scramble away from the storm of lead, but Michael Rooker isn't fast enough, and gets torn to pieces . "We're under attack!" Tank yells. "And who's fault was that?" Takeo replies. "Shut up, Takeo!" Tank retorts. The NZ crew begin to retreat, going farther into the ship. In one part of the ship, Bill is poking around with a Desert Eagle, looking for enemies. He finds Nikolai drinking, holding an MP40. "Who are you?" Bill asks. "A very drunk soviet." Nikolai says. Suddenly, Richtofen jumps into the room, sees bill, and yells, "Found you!" and starts shooting with an M1911. They both jump behind cover before any bullets find their mark. "Why is everyone fighting?" Nikolai asks. "They are the enemy!" Richtofen hisses, "Get up and fight!" "Naaah," Nikolai says, as a 50 caliber round smashes the bottle in his hands. "YOU NEVER SEPERATE A RUSSIAN FROM HEES VODKA!" Nikolai yells, "DIE BEETCH!" He pulls out his MP40, and empties the entire 30 round magazine into Bill . Nikolai and Richtofen find Englund, and the team gets back together, except for Richtofen who split to look for the others. They catch the entire Survivor team off guard, and well, Zoe and Ellis survive. That's it . Ellis and Zoey take cover, and throw a bile bomb around a corner. It explodes, and hoardes of undead immediately swarm to the area, devouring the Nazi zombie crew . Zoe and Ellis split up to look for Richtofen. Zoey finds him, and as they try to shoot, both their weapons are out of ammo. Zoey reaches for a chainsaw, and Richtofen shoves her agains the wall and grabs a bowie knife. He stabs her in the thigh, and the isolates her pinkie. "Don't be afraid of death," Richtofen says, "Be afraid of the Doctor." "Yeah?" someone says, "Well I'd be pretty damn scared of death if I were you." Ellis swings a katana at Richtofen's exposed back. The nazi jumps back, and dodges. The two begin to duel, with Richtofen gaining the edge due to his military experience. He disarms Ellis, and shoves him over a railing. Ellis manages to grab onto the edge, but the German puts his bowie knife directly over Ellis' right hand. "Suck on this, you damn nazi pig." Zoey says, having reloaded her uzi. She sprays Richtofen all across the body, and he screams and plummets over the railing to the freezing water below . WINNER: The Survivors. Expert's Opinion The Survivors. While the NZ crew did have the wonder weapons, there other weapons were much older than that of the survivors, which eventually lead to their downfall. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage